The Interesting Case
by Writerlover
Summary: What happens when Rick gets hit in the head by a football.


The Interesting Case Ch.1 

"_**Rick, get up!" Magnum said gently shaking Rich on the shoulder. It was a sunny May morning and Magnum was trying to wake up his friend. Rick didn't really want to wake up anyways. "Alright, I'm coming," Rick replied back even though he was only half-awake. After a few more minutes, half-asleep Rick got out of bed. Rick stood up, got some dry clothes and then he went to take a nice, hot shower to wake up. After twenty minutes or so, Rick emerged from the nice shower. He got dressed and then he walked downstairs. Higgins' two, big dogs greeted him. "Hi fellas," Rick said. **_

_**Then Rick walked to the main kitchen and saw where Higgins and Magnum were eating breakfast and they were also talking to each other. "Good morning," Rick said out loud. "Good morning," Higgins and Magnum said at the same time. "So," Rick started to say as he searched for some cereal, milk, bowl and a spoon, "What are we going to do today, guys?" "Today we are going to play some football," Magnum replied.**_

"_**You're kidding, right?" Rick asked out loud. "No, of course not," Magnum said. 'Well, okay, I guess but I haven't played football since high school," Rick answered back. After thirty minutes, Higgins, Rick and Magnum met in the front yard to begin the game. Higgins was on one team and Rick and Magnum was on the other team. Higgins really thought that he could beat Rick and Magnum by himself but he was so wrong.**_

_**In the first quarter, the score was 24 to 14 and Rick and Magnum were in the lead. In the last quarter, the score was 44 to 22 and again Rick and Magnum were in the lead. Magnum wanted to make a last touchdown. Magnum threw the football to Rick but he wasn't watching. Rick was running towards the touch town with his back towards Magnum. "Rick," Magnum yelled but Rick couldn't hear him over the hard wind. The football smacked into the side of Rick's head and Rick fell forward.**_

_**Ch. 2 **_

_**After a few minutes or so, Rick did not get up. Magnum and Higgins rushed over to Rick. Magnum tapped Rick on the shoulder. Still, Rick did not get up. Magnum turned Rick over and somehow Magnum could tell that Rick was unconscious. "What happened to him?" Higgins asked. "I'm not sure. I think maybe he was hit in the back of the head when I threw him the football," Magnum said. **_

_**Gently Magnum picked up his unconscious friend and he carefully walked back to their house with Higgins following close behind. When Magnum and Higgins walked into their house, Magnum made his way over to his couch that was in his living room. Magnum gently laid the unconscious Rick on the couch and Magnum went in search for a wet rag. While Magnum was wetting a rag, Higgins sat next to Rick in case he woke up.**_

_**By the time Magnum came back, Rick was still unconscious. Magnum laid the wet rag on top of Rick's forehead and Magnum sat down to wait for Rick to wake up. Higgins wanted to wait too but he had to do some work. So Higgins left the living room and he went to his workroom to work. Meanwhile, Magnum was reading a magazine while sitting in an armchair that was near the couch that Rick was laying on. **_

_** He read a magazine because he had nothing better to do. He was about to close the magazine shut when he heard a soft moan coming from the couch. Magnum hurried over to his friend. "Come on. You can do it," Magnum said. With his eyes closed, Rick put one hand to his head and he said out loud, "Oh my head," while he opened his eyes. "Who are you and where and I?" Rick asked. "You don't know who I am?" I am your good friend, Magnum, "Magnum said. "No, I have no clue who you are and I don't recognize this house at all," Rick answered back, "What state am I in?"**_

"_**The state you're in is Hawaii," Magnum said. "Um, okay, I guess." At that moment, a confused Rick looked around the unfamiliar room and suddenly yelled out loud, "I have to get out of here." Even though his head was pounding, Rick ran out of the room and he also ran out of the entire house.**_

_**Ch. 3**_

_**Magnum ran to Higgins office and he told him everything that just happened. Magnum and Higgins ran out of Higgins office and they also ran out of the entire house in the direction that Rick had slammed the door shut. When Higgins and Magnum ran outside, both of them lost Rick. After a few minutes of searching, Magnum yelled to Higgins, "There he is." Magnum pointed near the ocean and Higgins saw Rick running.**_

_**Again Higgins and Magnum ran after the confused Rick. Rick ran straight into the ocean. Magnum and Higgins followed. All three were swimming for ten minutes and no one could tell that anyone was tired. Everyone kept on swimming. Rick was watching Higgins and Magnum following him. Rick wasn't watching where he was going and he ran smack into a big, BIG rock.**_

_**He went unconscious and Higgins and Magnum rushed to him. Higgins and Magnum helped the unconscious Rick to the shore. It took fifteen minutes between the two men to get Rick to shore. When they reached the shore, both men laid Rick carefully down. Even though Rick was breathing, Magnum did CPR on Rick in case there was some water in Rick's lungs. After a few minutes, Rick started to cough up some water. After a few more minutes of coughing, Rick opened up his eyes. He looked blankly at Higgins and Magnum and he mumbled, "got hit." Then he went back unconscious because of exhaustion.**_

_**Ch. 4**_

"_**Got Hit?" Higgins asked. "I don't know what he means by that," Magnum replied. Higgins and Magnum lifted Rick and again headed back to their house. As soon as they got inside the house, again they headed to the couch. Then they gently placed Rick on the couch. Magnum found the damp rag that he used before and he wetted it again. After that, he again placed it on Rick's forehead. Again Magnum waited beside Rick's side so he could be there when Rick woke up. Instead of going back to work, Higgins, too, sat and waited for Rick to wake up. Throughout the day, they kept sitting. The only time either of them got up was when they wanted some food, a drink or they had to use the restroom. **_

_**At about eleven o'clock at night, both men heard a soft moan escaping from Rick's lips. At the same time, Magnum and Higgins said, "You can do it." After a more moments, Rick slowly opened up his eyes. "What happened? I feel like I ran into a hard rock or two," Rick said. Magnum told him what happened out in the ocean but not everything. Before Magnum told Rick everything, he just wanted to see if one thing was true or not. **_

_**Ch. 5**_

"Do you know who I am?" Magnum asked his friend hoping inside that Rick knew the truth. "Of course I do. You're my friends, Magnum and Higgins. Why wouldn't I know who you both were?" At that moment, Magnum told Rick everything. Yes, I mean everything that happened to all three of them. After Magnum was done telling Rick all the information, Rick was speechless after he found out how he had acted towards his two best friends. "Will you guys forgive me for the way that I was acting towards the both of you?" Rick asked feeling foolish inside because he acted harshly towards his friends. "Of course we will. Won't we Higgins?" Magnum asked. There was a little pause then Magnum asked again. "Won't we Higgins?"

_**The End **_


End file.
